Christmas Kisses
by ediariesx
Summary: {Mini Continuation of Without You} 3 years later, Nessie & Jake are having a serious disagreement. Will all be okay by Christmas and will Nessie get what she asked for? XMAS sequel AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm back with a little Christmas sequel to Without You for you all. It's only going to be like 2 or 3 chapters but I didn't plan this at all it just came to me and I thought it'd be a cute idea so hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think

Christmas Kisses

Chapter 1

'Mommy are we going shopping?' The angelic voice of my gorgeous baby called out to me as I strapped him into his car seat.

'Were just going to pick up a few things for your birthday and Christmas!' I told him as I dropped a kiss to his cheek and he smiled up at me clutching his toy wolf in his hands. It was my little cutie's third birthday tomorrow and I couldn't believe that time had flew by so quickly. He was perfect, everything I could ever want and more. He was so well behaved and loving and kind, he was beautiful. As time had passed more features of me had started to appear in him which thrilled me to no end. He still looked more like Jacob but his eyes were a replica of mine as was his cute little nose. I loved him more than anything in the world. With Alex being a Christmas baby it was also only 4 days until Christmas and I had still not finished buying all of my gifts. With Alex being the angel he was, I could go shopping and take him with me. When we got to Port Angeles mall I parked my car and lifted Alex out of his seat.

'Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?' I asked him

'Mommy please carry me first and then I walk after' he said sweetly to me. My heart melted at how adorable he was. I held him on my hip as we went shopping. I always received unwanted male attention whenever I went anywhere by myself but today I seemed to be receiving a lot more. I wasn't sure why, I was in jeans and a sweater with a two year old on my hip. But I suppose my heels were kinda high. Although I didn't want people looking at me and checking me out, it was sort of nice to see that others thought I was pretty. Besides Jacob and my family/friends. We went into the small clothes boutique first and I picked up a few things for my wolf girl friends. I skimmed past a white button down shirt in the men's section and I thought about how good Jacob would look in it. He always looked so gorgeous in white, the way it contrasted against his dark skin. And there was just something so sexy about button ups, I could undo each one...

I went to put it back down, remembering I wasn't on the best terms with my husband right now. He didn't deserve presents. Unfortunately though Alex had seen me holding it and pointed to the shirt.

'For daddy?' He asked, looking up at me with his wide innocent brown eyes. He was so clever. I kissed him on his nose and he wrinkled it.

'Yes, it's for daddy' I confirmed as I picked it back up.

We shopped for about an hour, I could have spent longer but I knew Alex was probably hungry and I knew he was getting tired because he had buried his head into my neck. By the time I had loaded all of my bags into the car and settled him into his seat, he was asleep. It was around 3pm so it was his nap time anyway. The last stop I needed to make was to the cake store to pick up his birthday cake I had ordered a few days ago. It was a three tiered animal kingdom themed cake. Alex loved animals and I knew he'd be in awe with his cake and presents. Alex now knew what a birthday was (kind of) so he was really excited about it. I carried him still sleeping into the store with me and the woman over the counter eyed him adoringly.

'Is the animal cake for this little beauty here?' She asked kindly. I nodded and smiled. She told me to wait a moment while she quickly went to collect it and I looked around a little. My eyes landed straight on his which were boring into my own. He sat, with a cup of coffee staring straight at me. Not again, I thought. In three strides he was in front of me and I frowned. I hadn't seen him in almost three years. The last time was at the coffee shop, where he'd promised he would keep in touch and try to be my friend again. He was a liar.

'Why are you here?' I asked

'Is that your baby?' Nahuel said, his eyes lingering on Alex.

'No, he's my moms' I said sarcastically.

'He's...cute.'

I rolled my eyes and the woman came back with my cake. I thanked her and Nahuel lifted it up before I had the chance.

'I'll take it' he smiled kindly.

'I don't want or need your help Nahuel' I told him seriously. 'You're a liar and I don't need you in my life.'

'Just let me carry the cake to your car, your hands are full' he insisted. I relented. He placed the cake in my car carefully and I raised my eyebrows at him.

'What do you want from me?'

'Nothing. I really was just having a coffee, it's actually grown on me' he smirked. I ignored him and opened my door but he shut it back and placed his hands on my lips before I could protest.

'I haven't been around because you were happy Renesmee' he told me solemnly. 'You were married, you had a baby - I was just a third wheeler. You don't deserve to have a best friend who's in love with you. Seeing your face all the time is like a form of torture. I needed to move on. I've been travelling, trying to find a girl to call my own.'

'Did you find her?' I asked. I hope he had.

'Not yet.'

I sighed but he continued quickly. 'But I'm still looking, there's been lots of girls I've dated but I'm looking for love. I want to fall in love with somebody, like you did.'

'I hope you find her Nahuel' was all I said.

'Me too' he replied, somewhat sadly. 'It was nice seeing you Renesmee, I'm glad you're okay.'

'Me too.'

I got in my car and drove away. A few miles away from home I got a flat tyre and groaned in frustration. I really didn't need this. I got out and tried to change it myself but all I ended up doing was covering myself in black grease. I phoned Embry and he was here in five minutes.

'Thanks' I said to him as he was changing it.

'No problem Ness' he smiled. 'I see you tried yourself' he noted. I blushed and tried to wipe the black smears off me but he just laughed. He was finished in like two minutes. I dropped him off back to the shop and looked behind to see that Alex had just woken up and was looking rather grumpy. I spotted Jacob through the glass mirror holding a clipboard and he stared at Embry as he got out of my car. He strode out immediately and started questioning him before coming over to me. I put the window down.

'Hi daddy!' Alex squealed, cheering up at the sight of Jake. Jake walked to the back of the car and pulled Alex out who started chatting to him happily all about his day. I sighed, waiting impatiently.

'I don't have all day, I need to go home' I snapped at Jacob.

He glared at me. 'A flat tyre and you called Embry? Seriously?'

I didn't answer him.

'You're being childish and ridiculous' he said to me seriously. 'Why do you always have to act like a brat?'

'Fuck you' I said. How dare he call me a brat? I instantly regretted swearing. I'd never swore at him before and it was in front of Alex. I couldn't help it though, I was angry. He looked shocked but he recovered quickly.

'If you're gonna curse at me make sure it isn't in front of my son.' He put Alex back in his car seat and he was still chatting happily, oblivious to our argument. I drove off before he could say another word.

.

.

.

Alex was playing with his toys and watching TV in the living room and I was making dinner. When Jacob walked through the door at 6 o'clock I groaned. I really didn't want to deal with him right now. He put down his things and went straight to Alex who ran to him. I set out two plates on the table and called Alex to come and eat. He told me to wait 2 minutes while he finished the last pieces of his Lego. I smiled to myself. Jake walked in a few moments later and looked around.

'You didn't make me anything to eat?' He asked quietly in disbelief.

'There is a fridge full of food' I told him, in case he didn't know. 'Make it yourself.'

'Are you seriously acting like this?' He asked angrily, annoyance written all over his face.

'Don't' I warned.

'6 days. You've been like this for six days, when are you going to stop it? It's Alex's birthday tomorrow, it's almost Christmas.'

I sighed and turned away from him, going to the living room to get Alex. When we'd finished dinner I saw Jacob trying to cook some pasta. He didn't really like pasta, he was just doing it because it was easy but he couldn't manage to do it properly and he looked really upset and I felt like crying. I sent Alex back into the living room to play and I went over to Jacob and brushed his hand out of the way. My skin tingled when we touched. It had been six days since I had touched Jacob, at all. It was killing me. I emptied the pasta in the bin and cooked some more of the chicken me and Alex had had. Jake moved out of my way and we said nothing at all to each other. I finished his dinner and plated it for him. He brushed his hand across my shoulder and said thank you. I guess I felt like making dinner was my way of saying sorry for swearing at him. I tried to tell myself that, really it was because I hated seeing him suffer. His pain was my own.

'Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?' I asked Alex as I gave him a bath.

'Yay!' He squealed happily. He was covered in soapy bubbles as he splashed around with his water toys.

'And all your friends are going to be there and you're going to get lots of presents!' I told him as I washed his hair. I'd trimmed it last week, it was now almost to his chin.

'I love my friends and presents Mommy' he told me sweetly

'I know you do honey.'

I finished giving Alex his bath and got him changed into his toy story pyjamas before carrying him downstairs with me. Jacob put a movie on for him and I went to make us hot chocolate. I lingered over Jacob's cup but I decided to make him one. He looked shocked when I brought it in but didn't say anything. Alex sat in between us but I lifted him onto my lap. I was freezing today, it was icy outside and even though my house was all fully heated I was still cold. I knew my husband was as warm as an oven and I'd do anything to melt into him right now but Alex was kind of warm, he would have to do.

'Love you Mommy' he whispered as he snuggled into me.

'I love you darling.'

I saw Jacob looking over at us and I shifted my eyes from him back to the TV screen. When Alex was getting sleepy I took him up to bed. His nursery was now his room and it had been redecorated. He had a small children's bed now instead of a crib and we'd just started to try and get him to sleep in there at nights. It wasn't my idea, Jacob insisted it was time for him to sleep in his own bed. That was another one of our disagreements lately but he was relentless in his decision. I knew if I went against him then he would just stop sleeping with us and go into another room. I had no choice.

'I want to sleep with you Mommy' he told me sadly as I brushed his hair behind his ears and tucked the covers around him. His big innocent eyes and sad expression broke my heart. He was only two, he was still my baby.

'You're going to try and be a big boy now Alex and sleep in here okay? There is everything you love in here. Animal pictures and Elsa is in the corner and you have your nightlight' I said to him softly.

'Please' he said 'I love you I want to sleep with you. I not naughty.'

A tear actually escaped my eye and he brought his hand up to wipe it away. 'Don't cry Mommy' he whispered to me. I got into his little bed with him and pulled the covers over us both. He positively beamed.

'You're not naughty at all. Don't ever think you are' I told him making sure he understood. 'I'm going to read you a story and stay with you until you fall asleep. If you wake up and you're scared you can come and sleep with Mommy okay?' I told him. He nodded in understanding. I hoped this would work. I read him a long story and he fell asleep soundly in my arms. I lay with him for a while, listening to his strong heartbeat and steady breathing before I quietly got out of the bed and tucked him in. I placed his wolf in his arms and kissed his cheek before exiting the room and leaving the door halfway open. When I was outside the room the tears I'd been holding back came. I sank to the ground against the wall and cried. I was crying because I wasn't allowed to sleep with my baby but I was mostly crying because of Jacob and how things were between us lately. It was just awful. I remembered every single detail of our argument six nights ago so clearly. It broke my heart.

_We were in bed, in the moment and Jacob reached into the drawer to pull out his favourite sex ruiner ever. That fucking condom._

_'No' I murmured pushing it away with my hand and onto the floor. 'I don't want it.'_

_'Nessie, you're not on birth control which by the way you should be now. Alex stopped breastfeeding ages ago.' He picked back up the condom. _

_'I don't care, I want another baby anyway. Alex is almost three.'_

_He sat up a little and ran his fingers through his hair._

_'What are you saying Ness?' He said quietly _

_I leaned up to him on my knees and kissed his chest. 'I'm saying I'm ready Jake' I smiled 'I'm ready to have another baby.'_

_'Well I'm not Nessie, I'm not ready.'_

_'What do you mean?' I frowned. 'Don't you want another baby with me Jacob?' I was confused. _

_'I do Nessie but not right now.'_

_'Why not?' I asked getting annoyed._

_'Because I think we should focus on the one we've got for now, I think we should wait until you're a little older.'_

_'Older? I'm twenty one Jacob.'_

_'Technically you're eleven.'_

_I opened my mouth in shock. Never before had he ever used my technical age. I was gobsmacked. He went to apologise but I interrupted him._

_'So are you in the habit of having sex and marrying eleven year olds then Jacob? How dare you use my technical age as an excuse for not having a baby. That's bullshit and you know it. You just don't want any more children.'_

_'Don't put words in my mouth, when have I ever said that?!'_

_'Or maybe it's because you think I don't look after Alex well enough? Well I'll have you know that I'm a freaking amazing mom to him.'_

_'I know you are. You're perfect, I never ever once said you weren't...I just wanted to wait -'_

_'Screw you' I hissed. 'Everything you say in this house always goes. Have you ever once considered that maybe just one time we should do what I want?'_

_'We do everything you want!' He shouted at me. 'All the damn time!'_

_'Forget it. Just forget it.' I stormed out of the room without a backward glance._

And ever since it had been like this. No touching, barely talking unless it was to argue. It was seriously weighing on me and draining me. Looking back, I probably overreacted a little but I was just so hurt that he was refusing to have a baby with me. The rejection stung and I was a proud person. It made me feel like crap. The fact that he hadn't apologised had also grated on my nerves. If he'd walked in with chocolates and flowers and an apologetic grin I'd have probably forgotten all about it but he hadn't. Sometimes I forgot he was an Alpha male. He was proud too. I slowly wiped my tears away and went into my bedroom to fetch the big boxes of decorations we had for Alex's birthday. Jacob saw me when I came downstairs and he helped decorate the house in silence. I was the first to break the tension.

'It's Alex's birthday tomorrow. He deserves an amazing day so we have to be civil with each other' I told him. 'Plus, lots of other people are coming.'

Nobody knew of mine and Jacob's fallout except his pack who had insight to his mind. But as for the girls and my family they had no clue and I'd rather it stayed that way.

'I was never _not_ civil to you Renesmee, you're the one who's been cursing and screaming and yelling at me.'

'Don't make this all my fault' I snapped 'you haven't even said sorry.'

'Why should I have to grovel and beg for your forgiveness every time we have an argument? It doesn't work like that. This time I didn't do anything wrong.'

'You never do do you? You're just so perfect' I said sarcastically.

'The balloons will be here at 6:30 in the morning' he said to me as he finished the last of the decorations. 'I'm going to bed.'

I waited at least half an hour before I went to bed hoping he'd be asleep by then. I took a long hot shower and changed into a long sleeved tee and joggers because I was cold. On my way into my bedroom I tripped on a wire by the nightstand and collapsed straight on top of Jacob. He was wide awake and he didn't look pleased.

'Sorry' I mumbled but I didn't move. I wanted to but I hadn't felt this warm in days. I'd forgotten just how hot he was.

'Nessie, what are you doing?' He asked me

I closed my eyes savouring the moment and then quickly got up off of him. I moved around to my side of the bed...far away. I fell asleep alone and cold.

.

.

.

I awoke to the sunlight playing on my face and the tiny pitter patter of footsteps walking over to me. I smiled when I felt him jump up on the bed beside me and I turned around and lifted him in the air, tickling him and then bringing him close to me.

'Happy birthday baby! You slept in your bed the whole night' I cooed 'Mommy is so proud of you.' I looked around, Jacob was already up.

Alex was giggling as I peppered every single inch of his beautiful face with kisses.

'You are so brave' I told him 'I knew you could do it, let's go and open all of your presents!'

'Yay presents for me!' He laughed, clapping his hands together. 'I am three now.' He held up three of his fingers and I grabbed them and kissed them. I carried him downstairs and he ran to the huge pile of brightly coloured wrapped presents.

'All for me?' He asked me in amazement, just making sure.

'All for you' I confirmed. The balloons were beautiful and Jacob had placed them carefully all around the house. He was smiling sitting on the floor as he watched Alex tear off all the wrapping on his presents.

'Mommy look what I got!' He said excitedly, showing me his new Lego set.

'Wow' I said, going to sit next to him. He was so excited, it warmed my heart.

'Do you want some breakfast?' I asked him, running my fingers through his soft hair. He nodded at me, still in awe and entranced by his presents.

My family arrived a few hours later with armfuls of presents and huge happy smiles. I should be happy, it was my son's birthday but I just couldn't dull the aching in my heart. I excused myself to go and get dressed and changed into a matching pale pink ensemble of a long sleeved crop top and a ruffled skirt. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and didn't really bother with makeup. Or shoes. When I came downstairs Alex was in the middle of opening a giant train set off daddy and Jacob was staring at me. I couldn't make out his expression; his eyes were simply following me. The lines of my body, the curve of my hips... I shook my head and averted my eyes back to my happy little cutie. I tried to put the happy back in my heart.

'Nessie you look sad' Rosalie noted as she came over to sit next to me on the couch. Oh crap, did I? I didn't want to look sad at all.

'I'm not, it's just kind of cold' I told her.

'Your eyes look heavy. Tell me what's wrong' she whispered.

'Nothing is wrong okay?' I said to her. She sighed heavily.

'Come on let's take pictures!' Alice squealed. I swear she appeared out of nowhere sometimes.

'Nessie go and pick Alex up, Jacob hug Nessie' she instructed. I stiffened inside but nobody appeared to have noticed. 'Go!' She said again. I walked over and picked Alex up and Jake came and wrapped his arm firmly around my waist. The heat from his skin sunk into my bones and my knees almost went weak from just one touch. It was all over too soon and we were apart again.

Others arrived later on and soon my house was absolutely filled with people and presents and food. Rachel had brought Brandon who was the same age as Alex and Emily had Mady who was two. She was pregnant with her second and she was glowing and so happy. I bet when she asked Sam for another baby he was only too happy to oblige. As was Paul. Rachel wasn't pregnant yet but she told me that they were trying. Why couldn't my husband give me that? Alex was having such a good time and he was being spoiled loads. I was so happy he was having an amazing time. He deserved everything. I cut the cake with Alex as he blew out his candles and we had to take yet another family picture.

'Oh, my baby has the cutest little family in the world' mama gushed as Jake, Alex and I posed for a photograph. After cake my dad called me over to him and asked me to take a walk with him outside. I was confused but I went with him anyway. I put on a coat and although it was cold the fresh air felt good against my skin.

'Renesmee what's wrong with you?' He asked getting straight to the point.

'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean. You're unhappy and since I can't read your thoughts I wanted to ask you.'

'Why? You can read Jacob's, you've probably saw everything in there' I said annoyed.

'Yes I have.' He stopped short and stood to face me. 'But that's his version of events, I want to know yours.'

'Dad it's between me and Jacob.'

'I know, you know I don't like to pry into your private life but you're obviously not happy and that concerns me Renesmee. I never want you to be miserable.'

'Me and Jacob had an argument and now things are...hard between us' I sighed.

'In a marriage, you aren't always going to agree. You need to learn how to resolve these conflicts.'

'That's easy for you to say' I rolled my eyes. 'You and mama never have arguments.'

He smiled a little. 'On the rare occasion we do we always resolve it. We never ignore one another.'

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what else to say.

'Just talk through your conflict and try to resolve the issue' he said softly to me. He pulled me to him and gave me a hug. 'I hate seeing you upset.'

'Thanks daddy.'

.

.

.

Jacob and I were left to clear up the mess after everybody had left much much later. Alex had crashed out on the couch a few hours ago and I'd left him there to sleep until I decided to put him to bed. He looked so angelic and peaceful. I'm glad my baby had a good birthday. An unexpected visitor arrived at about 10pm and I looked at Jacob quizzically. He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know who it was either. I quickly emptied the left over cake I was holding into the trash and went to open the door. I came face to face with Rebecca Black. She had changed since that last time I had seen her, almost three years ago. After she'd found out I was pregnant she left town again and we hadn't heard from her since. Well, Billy had. She had grown her hair out and she was dressed better but she still looked as mean as ever. I couldn't understand why she was on my doorstep.

'What do you want?' I asked. How dare she just show up at my house?

'It's my nephew's third birthday. Rachel told me. I'm here to see him.' She shifted her feet and looked down when she talked to me. She couldn't even look me in the eye. Jacob came over and she looked up at him.

'Thank god you're here' she said, bypassing me and walking into my house. 'She wasn't gonna let me see him -.' She trailed off when her eyes made contact with Alex sleeping on the couch and her eyes changed a little. They became a little softer and I think a trace of a smile graced her hard features. She made to walk over to him but I beat her there.

'No way. You don't just get to show up at my house unannounced, barge past me and see my son. You couldn't be bothered to see him for three years so you don't get to see him now. Just leave' I snapped. She stared at me in disbelief and then looked over to Jacob with questioning eyes.

'You should go' he said, his face set in a hard line.

'Do you seriously let her tell you what to do?' She asked

'The next time you want to see our son Rebecca how about you call first? We can arrange a time and place but don't turn up to my house unexpectedly and treat my wife like crap. Also, what kind of time is this to come and see a toddler? He's fast asleep. Please leave, I won't ask you again.'

She gave Alex a last lingering look before nodding and turning on her heels. I had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last of her. As the door shut Jacob sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I let myself remember my conversation with daddy earlier and I braced myself before speaking.

'We need to talk.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry for the wait but i've been ill. I am better now though so ENJOY LUVSSS and leave me a pretty review darlings xox

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

'Can't it wait?' He asked me. 'I'm not in the mood for any more arguments Renesmee. It's been a long day.'

'I don't want to argue with you, we just need to talk' I assured him. He walked slowly over to the couch I was sitting on and sat on the opposite end facing me. He didn't say anything, he was waiting for me to talk.

'We need to talk about our argument...last week' I started.

'What about it?' Yes, he was still angry.

'Well, I'll just get straight to the point. Why don't you want to have a baby with me?' I asked. He didn't answer straight away, his jaw was set in a straight line. Hard and determined.

'I have a baby with you' he said after a while. I rolled my eyes.

'Another one! Why won't you have another child?'

'I did not and I would never say I don't want anymore children. I want a house full of fucking babies with you, don't you get that?' He said, his voice raising. 'I want to watch you grow with our baby again, I want to watch you give birth. I want our house to be filled with mini versions of us, creating memories. Of course I want that, how could you even doubt me?'

I was shocked and confused. 'I thought...you said no' I said forcefully. 'You didn't say all of this when I asked you Jacob. You said no to me and it made me feel horrible.'

'I said no to you because of your fucking dad!' He got up and started pacing around the living room angrily. My eyebrows knotted together.

'What do you mean...my dad? What does he have to do with anything?'

He shook his head and let out a humourless laugh. He turned to face me and looked me straight in the eye.

'Do you know what your dad told me last year when Alex was two?'

I didn't answer. Was it a rhetorical question? He continued on.

'We had a talk. He basically told me I had completely dragged you down and wasted your potential. He told me that I married you and deliberately didn't use protection so that you'd become pregnant and I could have you trapped. I forced a young girl far away from her parents and her family to be stuck taking care of a baby. He said I made you miss out on college and dating, freedom and fun. He told me I was worthless, I made you work as an artist even though you had to take care of Alex because I couldn't afford to provide for you. And if I loved you at all I wouldn't have any more children with you. I'd let Alex grow up and set you free, off to college to get a degree and to travel the world. That's what he said to me okay?'

I was speechless. I registered the words coming from his mouth but my mind wasn't processing them. How could somebody say that to him? Let alone my own father? I was horrified.

'Jacob' I said gently 'why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't want you to fall out with him. I didn't want you to have to choose between him and me, I just wanted to keep the peace.'

'You know that I'd choose you a thousand times over. I'm so sorry, I can't believe he would say that to you.'

'Yeah well, he's Edward.' He came and sat back down, a little calmer than he had been before. 'I know I'm not good enough for you anyway, I don't need him to constantly tell me.'

'Jake' I shook my head in disbelief. 'Don't listen to him, _nothing_ he said was true at all. I wanted to have a baby and I want to paint. I don't want to go to college, I never have done. Maybe, some point in the future I'd consider it but it's never been a dream of mine. _You _are my dream, this life is what I dreamed of.'

He didn't say anything. I moved a little bit closer to him.

'I can't believe you let what my dad said interfere with our life and the things we want. He needs to realise not everybody wants to do the same things as him. I'm disappointed that you didn't trust me to handle this.'

'Ness -' he started but I cut him off.

'No. You don't get to choose what to tell and what not to tell me Jacob. And you don't get to keep me in the dark out of fear of something as pathetic as falling out with my dad. I thought we didn't have any secrets, I thought we were stronger than this. I love you more than my own life and you thought it would even _have_ to be a decision between my dad and you? There's no decision Jacob. I'm on your side, always, no matter what. I can't believe you let my dad try to ruin our lives.'

I got up off the couch and pulled the elastic out of my hair letting it fall free. It was giving me a headache. I was so angry with Jacob right now. A different way than last week but nonetheless still angry. How dare he listen to Edward? I walked over to pick up my sleeping baby and I carried him upstairs. I put him in his bed and tucked him in pressing a long kiss to his forehead.

'I love you my Angel' I whispered before exiting the room quietly.

Jacob was undressing when I went into my room and I followed suit. I could feel his eyes watching me as I slipped out of my skirt and lifted my top over my head.

'I'm sorry Nessie' he said sincerely. He moved closer to me and my hands dropped my shirt onto the floor. 'I'm sorry and I've been a real dick about it and I should have told you everything.'

'I'm sorry too' I said looking up at him through my eyelashes. He sighed heavily and brushed my hair behind my ear; I shivered from the contact. He hadn't touched me like this in days.

'You don't have anything to be sorry for, all you wanted was a baby. You thought that was what I wanted too.'

'I did' I nodded. A tear unexpectedly slipped out but he wiped it away. He opened his arms for me and I fell into them. He enveloped me in his embrace and I practically melted into his warmth. We hugged for ages before I broke away to put some pyjamas on. When we were in bed and the lights were off I crawled right on top of him, sinking into his warm chest and he pulled the covers over us. We didn't need to say anything else. This was our sorry's and our make up. His hands found their way to my waist and he traced delicate patterns with the tips of his fingers.

'I love you so much' he whispered into my hair. 'Fuck Edward. I'm going to give you another baby sweetheart.'

I nuzzled into his neck and bit my lip to stop the smile that was threatening to burst from me. He ran his fingers through my hair, comforting me, murmuring things into my ear. When he pulled my face up and pressed his lips to mine I felt on fire. I kissed him back longingly, weaving my fingers through his hair and moaned when he started Frenching me with his tongue. My hair covered us both, shutting us off from the world and his hands were all over my back and ass.

'Nessie, when did you get all curvy?' He smirked against my lips.

I blushed and shrugged. I had gotten curvier lately. A few years ago I was really thin apart from when I'd been pregnant with Alex but now I was a lot different. I had hips, a more womanly shape and my boobs were a little bigger.

'I think they were all wrong' he told me. 'I don't think you had finished growing at seven. I think you were changing, filling out.' He said it with confidence and I believed him. I think that they _had _got it wrong. Not everybody is the same, it obviously took me longer to develop than it did for Nahuel.

'Do you like it?' I asked nervously

He kneaded the top of my thighs, just underneath my ass and groaned into my ear. 'You have no idea Ness.'

I smiled, pleased at his reaction to my body.

'Sit up' he instructed

'What?'

He sat up with me straddling him and removed my pyjama top slowly. I lifted my arms above my head allowing him to discard the item. His hands trailed down to my shorts and panties and he quickly got rid of them to. When his hands roamed the contours of my body I smiled in bewilderment down at him.

'What are you doing?' I giggled as he just continued to stare at me and touch me.

'I'm looking at the beautiful new body of my gorgeous wife. Do you have a problem with that?' He smiled

I shook my head no and let him continue to ogle me.

'Oh Ness' he sighed, cupping my breasts with his big hands. 'You're so...' he trailed off as his mouth came up to wrap around my nipple. I moaned in response and ran my hands all over his broad muscled back holding him closer to me. His mouth was wet and warm and oh god...so good but I wanted it other places. After a week with no contact, my arousal for him was heightened and on over drive. I tried to force his head down to where I wanted him to be but he chuckled against my stomach and his eyes flickered up to me.

'Nessie, you have to tell me what you want.' He kissed my belly button appreciatively and swirled his tongue around my belly bar.

'I want your mouth on me' I whispered

He turned around and practically threw me into the pillows before kissing me. He dragged his lips down my neck before stopping there to bite down softly. I practically purred. He growled in response.

'I'm the precious little kitten and you're the big bad wolf' I whispered. He laughed against my hip bone and I urged him to continue. He kissed down, down all the way until he was exactly where I needed him to be.

When his tongue made contact with my centre I almost died. I wanted to scream but I forgot that Alexander was sleeping soundly just next door. I tangled my hand into his hair and the other was pressed flat against my abdomen. This was bliss, this was our reunion.

.

.

.

I woke up feeling snuggly and warm. Jacob had his arms wrapped tightly around me and I could feel his breath on my neck. My eyes were still closed and I could feel our legs entwined. I had missed this so much, the next time we had an argument the no touching rule would not take place ever again. Waking up a little more I could feel a warm little hand pressed against my chest and the presence of a much smaller, very welcome little body. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my little angel who had somehow wriggled underneath my arm and under the covers with me. I briefly remembered him coming in last night but I was extremely sleepy. I brought my hand up to stroke my fingers through his hair and he smiled gently. His long eyelashes started to flutter open and I gave him a kiss on his nose. He giggled softly and my heart warmed. There were no words to describe how much I loved this adorable tiny person who was mine.

'I know you're awake' I whispered

'I not, I asleep' he whispered back, his eyes still closed.

'Well if you're asleep then I'm going to have to leave you in bed with daddy while I go and make pancakes' I said quietly. His eyes shot open just like I knew they would.

'No, I awake' he assured me. I laughed and slipped out of bed quietly and put a robe on. I was thankful I'd put my pyjamas back on last night. I knew there was the chance of us getting a little visitor. He hopped down from the giant bed and held my hand as we walked down the stairs. Alex sat on the counter and helped me make the pancakes. He really was an amazing little helper and he loved helping me do things; especially cook. He was so cute as he sprinkled the blueberries into the mixture and then ate a few. As I was plating them an arm wrapped around my waist and fingers ran through my hair.

'Morning baby' he murmured. 'Smells good.'

I smiled when he bent down to kiss my neck repeatedly.

'Hey buddy did you help Mommy?' Jake asked Alex. He nodded through his mouth full of blueberries.

'Can you do some bacon to go with that honey?' He asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

'Thank you' he murmured, his lips grazing just below my ear. He gave me a kiss to my jaw before lifting Alex off the counter.

'Let's go get you dressed before you eat all the blueberries before breakfast' he said. Alex pouted and I smiled. Jake bought Alex down all clean and dressed and we ate breakfast together.

Later on in the day after lazing about all afternoon with Jacob and Alex I decided it was time to go and get dressed. It was the Cullen's annual Christmas party tonight and if we didn't go then Alice would murder me. The Denali's would be there and the wolf pack/girls and a few of our other friends like Zafrina and Benjamin. Jacob wasn't particularly looking forward to going but if i was going then so was he. Plus, I had a few words for my dad.

'I think you should wear the elf costume' I said to Alex as I was getting him changed.

'No' he shook his head indignantly.

'Why not? Aunt Alice bought it for you to wear. She'll be sad if you don't wear it.'

'I want Santa' he pouted

'You went as Santa last year' I reminded him

'Santa' he said again stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but laugh. He still wasn't getting his own way though. He was not wearing that Santa costume again tonight.

'No, you can wear Santa another time'

'I not an elf Mommy' he said looking straight at me. 'I don't want to be an elf.'

'Okay' I relented 'how about a snowman? You love snowmen'

'I don't see a snowman for me to wear' he said in bewilderment as he looked around the room expecting one to just appear out of thin air.

'No, Mommy knew you might not like the elf costume so she bought you a snow man one.' I went to my closet and found out the little outfit I'd picked up for him last week. He jumped up and down clapping his hands when he saw it.

'Do you like it?' I smiled. I had a feeling he might be iffy about the elf costume.

'I love it, I can be a snowman!' He shouted. I got him dressed into his little outfit and I'd never seen anything cuter in my life. Jacob kept Alex entertained while I changed into my mrs Claus outfit. Obviously, it was a cute sexy version but nothing to revealing or over the top. I left my hair down in curls and teamed the outfit with some black high patent pumps.

'You look gorgeous' Jacob told me as I walked down the stairs.

'Pretty Mommy' Alex smiled at me.

'Thank you' I grinned at my two boys. I looked to Jake and noticed he was in jeans and a t shirt. That just wouldn't do.

'Jake, why aren't you in the Christmas outfit I bought you' I whined.

'Nessie, I can't go dressed as Santa'

'Jake everybody else is going to be dressed up to. I'm Mrs Claus so you have to be Santa Claus. Go and put it on now' I said raising my eyebrows at him. He huffed like a child and ran up the stairs quickly to get changed. Both me and Alex giggled when Jake came down the stairs in a Santa costume. He still managed to completely pull it off though and look sexy.

'You look so hot as Santa' I said sultrily to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smirked when he looked down at me and pulled me up for a kiss.

'Mommy and daddy we have to hurry for party now!' Alex said breaking us out of our kiss. He was standing right by us looking up with a little scowl on his face. We both burst out laughing and I bent to lift my little snowman up.

'Lets go show you off' I said while grabbing my purse. Jake locked up and I settled Alex into his seat. When I shut the door and looked up I saw the towering frame of Leah Clearwater hovering by my car. I was confused to say the least. Jake hurried over, looking a little sheepish as he started to speak.

'Ness I'm sorry honey I forgot to tell you that Leah wanted to come to the party and since she doesn't have a car I offered her a lift with us.'

I looked at Leah who wasn't even really looking at me. I knew she didn't like me but she could at least have the manners to speak to me herself.

'Yeah, sure' I said forcing a smile. Leah and Seth were Jake's beta's, second in command so I tried to be respectful to her purely because of that but she really made it hard sometimes. I wasn't even sure why she was coming, she hated my family and vampires in general. She got into the back with Alex and immediately he started asking her a thousand questions. Me and Jake laughed quietly because we knew Leah was uncomfortable speaking a lot, especially to children.

'Why aren't you in a Christmas clothes?' He asked her

'I didn't have anything to wear' she forced out.

'Why not?'

'I...' She stuttered, clearly showing her little experience with children.

'Alex, why don't you tell her about your snowman costume' Jake said, helping her out a little. I glared at Jake but he just smiled. I wanted to see her squirm.

I had expected Alex to fall asleep on the journey to Seattle but he didn't. He chatted to Leah practically the whole way there. When we arrived she looked exhausted. Pulling up to my old house made a flash of memories scatter across my mind. Jake and I made love for the first time here, I had my heart broken, I found out I was pregnant. It held a lot of special memories id never forget. Alice greeted us as soon as we'd stepped out of the car and Rosalie ran straight to Alex grabbing him up in her arms and twirling him around. He giggled as she smothered him with kisses.

'Great, now he's gonna smell like a vampire all night' Jake groaned as he took hold of my hand. Rosalie smirked at him and carried Alex away inside.

'You both look so hot!' Alice exclaimed, a huge smile plastering her face.

'Thanks Alice' I said leaning into hug her. 'I missed you.'

'I miss you too sweetie' she said to me. She was wearing killer heels and a Minnie Mouse costume as she ran after Rose to steal Alex away from her. Rosalie looked unearthly, she was dressed as an angel and I'm sure every single male in the room would be looking at her tonight. Well, except Jake. He thought she was gross.

'I think you're like the only person in the world who doesn't think Rosalie is pretty' I laughed as we walked up to the house together.

'I didn't say that I just...I've never found her attractive. She doesn't appeal to me.'

'Because she's a vampire?'

'No' he lifted me several inches off the ground and spun me around before he kissed me. I giggled breathlessly and he ran his fingers through my hair.

'She's too tall and I don't like blondes' he said. He kissed my neck slowly. 'I much prefer tiny little bronze haired girls with funny names and huge brown eyes.'

I smiled and kissed him harder. We were interrupted by a clearing throat sound and I looked to see my dad standing on the front porch. Jacob slowly lowered me to the ground but still kept one hand wrapped firmly around my waist as he made eye contact with him.

'Edward' he said once as a sign of greeting.

'Jacob' he replied. 'Hello sweetheart I missed you' my dad said, much more kindly to me.

'Hi dad' I mumbled. I was extremely angry with him but I was going to speak with him in private, not in front of everybody else. He'd probably already have read Jake's mind by the time the night was over anyway. He made out to hug me but we just walked past him into the house. Alice had gone all out again. Christmas decorations decorated every surface and everywhere was sparkling with lights. It really did look magical. My son was being smothered in kisses and hugs by absolutely everybody and he was soaking up all the attention. My mother practically squealed when she spotted me and ran at me lightning speed hugging me close to her chest.

'Hi honey' she beamed 'you both look wonderful.'

'Thanks mama.' I returned her hug but I was too busy only just noticing Nahuel standing in the corner with a cocktail leaning against the curve of the table. In front of him, long hair flowing down her back and obviously flirting was Rebecca Black. I looked up to Jacob who was also watching them.

'What is she doing here?' I asked him. Aside from the fact that I couldn't stand her, she was in a house full of vampires and werewolves and _speaking _to a hybrid. It wasn't safe for her to be here. Everybody else here knew everything; she was the odd one out.

'I have no idea' he answered me honestly. 'I think she's trying to see Alex.'

'She's not seeing him Jacob' I said seriously, looking up at him. 'She can come to every single party we have, she's still not seeing him.'

He didn't answer me straight away. He looked a little sheepish and I didn't even want to know what he was considering.

'We could let her see him, just once' he finally spat out.

'Are you serious?' I said in disbelief. 'She called me a slut for getting pregnant with him.'

'Nessie baby, that was three years ago. Maybe she's changed.'

'Jacob, you can't be contemplating this! She's horrible to me.'

'And Rosalie is horrible to me, so is Edward for that matter. They've said way worse things to me than Rebecca ever has to you and I still allow them to see my son. They even babysit him sometimes.'

I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. Jacob had never mentioned that before and now I felt bad. He really did have a point. He raised his eyebrows at me and I elbowed him in the ribs.

'I love you' I told him.

'I love you more.'

As the night wore on I found I was actually having a really good time. I caught up with my Aunts and Uncles and the girls and I stayed as far away from Rebecca and Nahuel as I could. By the end of the night they were feeling eachother up in the corner and playing tonsil tennis. Neither of them had even acknowledged Jake and I's presence which was fine by us. We had our own game of tonsil tennis and feel up time.

'Renesmee do you really think that's appropriate behaviour?' my dad said, his voice broke me out of my perfect Jacob filled world and I reluctantly pulled my lips away from him. I glared at my father.

'I see so many other couples doing exactly what we're doing' I countered

'Well those people are not my daughter.'

'I don't care' I snapped 'it's a party and were meant to have fun. People kiss at parties dad, get over it.' He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. 'No, you don't get a say at all' I hissed. 'I eventually forced it out of Jacob but he told me what you said to him last year. How dare you tell him what he did to _my _life? The only thing Jacob did was fall in love with me and give me the life I dreamed of since I was a little girl. College was your dream dad not mine, and besides I have forever to get stupid degrees but I don't have forever to have children with Jacob. Next time why don't you do me a favour and just back off. My choices have nothing to do with you. Leave my husband alone.'

I felt Jake's arms wrap tightly around my waist and I was all flushed and angry now. My dad was speechless. For once he couldn't find anything to say.

'I'm sorry-' he started to say but I interrupted him again.

'No dad, you're always sorry. You constantly say you're sorry but then you go behind my back and do something like this again and again. I love you dad but you need to earn my trust again. You can keep your sorry's until they actually mean something.'

He nodded his head once. 'I promise you Renesmee, I won't do anything like this again but I will earn your trust back first. I am deeply sorry.' With that, he walked away and Jacob spun me around to face him, a huge grin plastered to his face.

'I love it when my girl defends me' he said proudly.

'Why does it surprise you?' I asked 'I love you Jake. I hate people being mean to you.'

He kissed me again and I only broke away when I felt a little hand tugging at the hem of my dress. I looked down to see my baby, chocolate cake and cookie crumbs all over him rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'Mommy I'm tired' he told me. I glanced at Jake's watch to find it was almost midnight. I immediately bent to lift Alex into my arms and I cradled him close to me.

'Oops' Jake said

'I know, I guess we didn't consider how late we'd be out. Last time, Alice held the party at ours.'

'I guess we're gonna have to go home' Jacob said. I frowned, I was having a good time and I wasn't ready to go home yet.

'We could always just stay here the night?' I suggested. 'My mom would practically die from excitement and nobody has even touched my old room.'

Jake smiled, obviously liking the idea. Plus, I think he was a little drunk. I didn't want him driving. I walked over to my mom and Esme to tell them I'd be staying and like I predicted they were over the moon.

'I'm going to go and put him to bed' I told Jacob 'remind Rachel to go and get the dog when her and Paul leave. Give her your key'

'Yes ma'am.'

I smiled and carried Alex up to my old bedroom. We went into my bathroom and I wiped his face and hands clean and took off his snowman costume. I'd put on a t shirt and pyjama shorts underneath so he would be fine to sleep in that. He was way too tired for a bath. I searched through my draws until I found an unopened toothbrush and I quickly brushed his teeth for him.

'Did you have a good time sweetheart?' I asked him as I carried him out and over to my bed. The sheets were freshly changed, Esme still did them regularly.

'Yes' he nodded sleepily. 'I had lots of fun. Are we sleeping here at grandma and grandpa's?'

'Yes, this used to be mommy's old room' I told him as I placed him under the covers, tucking him in. I got under with him as well. He curled into me and I held him as I stroked his hair, lulling him to sleep.

'I love you so much my precious angel' I whispered kissing him on the forehead.

'Love you Mommy' he whispered back. He was asleep in seconds. I stayed with him for a little while longer before quietly tiptoeing out of the room and shutting the door behind me. Jacob was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

'Did you get him settled?' He asked

'Yeah, he crashed out in seconds'

Jake smiled and kissed just underneath my jaw. We held hands as we drifted back into the party.

.

.

.

I woke up feeling a little dazed and then I remembered we'd stayed at my parents house for the night. It felt strange waking up in my old room again. I was pressed right against Jacob's side, my leg draped over his and I saw Alex sleeping soundly on top of Jacob's chest. Jake was in a deep slumber and his hand was rested on Alex's back holding him close. They looked so adorable I wanted to cry. I quietly reached out for my phone and snapped a few pictures of them. I checked the time and it was a little after 8. Alex must have been exhausted. I decided to leave my boys sleeping and I joined my family downstairs. They were all seated in the living room quietly talking amongst one another.

'Nessie, did you sleep well?' Mama beamed at me as I walked in.

'Yeah, Jake and Alex are still asleep' I told her as I sat down.

'I'll make you all breakfast' Grandma said happily as she scurried off to the kitchen. She loved cooking when we were here and I knew she'd missed it so I always indulged her whenever I was around. Mama came to sit next to me and she ran her finger underneath my eye gently.

'You look beautiful today Renesmee, you look glowing. Are you pregnant?'

'No mom' I blushed, shrugging her hand away. God, did she have to embarrass me like that in front of everybody?

'Sorry' she said a little sheepishly. Alice's face fell as she heard I wasn't pregnant.

'I want you to have a little girl' she smiled. That would be nice, a beautiful little girl.

'Well, I'm excited for me and Jacob to get started on baby number two soon.' I smirked and looked straight at my dad who was frozen in shock. I don't know where my sudden surge of confidence had came from but if my family were going to be so nosy and prying, I was going to be open with them. Emmett started laughing at the top of his lungs and Jasper followed suit.

'Priceless Ness' Emmett boomed. 'This is why I love you.'

Grandpa looked a little embarrassed as did my mom but it was my dads face that made everybody laugh. It was stupid of Carlisle to be embarrassed, I mean - he was the one who had our condoms made for us and created birth control for me. Ridiculous.

'Don't you want to go travelling and be a vet? I thought that's what you always wanted to do?' Edward finally asked, regaining some of his composure.

'I can be a vet and travel anytime dad. I'm not getting older and neither is Jacob' I said raising my eyebrows. I really don't think he understood that point. He didn't say anything else he just nodded curtly. I gave him a small smile before leaving the room to go and wake my boys up. They were both still fast asleep and I crawled on the bed right next to them. I ran my fingers through both of their hair and gave them kisses until they started to stir.

'Hi Mommy' Alex said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his little hands.

'Hi beautiful, did you sleep nicely on daddy?'

He nodded his head and smiled before holding his arms out to me. I lifted him up and cuddled him in my lap. It was Christmas Eve today and I couldn't wait for his excited little face tomorrow. Jake woke up a moment later and pulled me over for a kiss. I loved my little family so much.

.

.

.

Hey Alex buddy, would you be excited to have a new brother or sister to play with soon?' Jake asked him at the dinner table. I almost dropped my fork in surprise but Jake just smiled at me. He really was being serious, we were going to have another baby. My heart swelled.

'I want a brother for me to play with yes!' Alex said, excited at the prospect

'But you might get a sister' Jake teased 'would you look after her?'

'Yes I big big brother.'

We both smiled at the adorableness of our son.

'Where is baby then?' He asked, looking around the room. I giggled a little.

'Well, the baby isn't here yet sweetie, we have to wait a while' I told him.

'Mommy show me a picture of what baby will look like?' Alex asked me.

'When we've finished dinner' Jacob said.

He pouted and quickly tried to finish his food. When dinner was done, Alex ran off to play and Jake helped me load the dishwasher. I went to go and show Alex a picture when we were finished but Jacob grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back into him. He held my face in his hands and bent down to kiss me. I was thoroughly surprised and I kissed him back harder. He lifted me up when I wanted to wrap my arms firmly around his neck and I locked my legs around his hips. He broke away and I tilted my head back as he attacked my neck with soft kisses.

'So, I was thinking that Santa might pay some girl called Nessie a visit tonight' he said huskily into my ear. 'He told me he's gonna try really really hard to give her a baby.'

'Did he?'

'Mhmmm, he even told me he looked up the best positions for baby making sex'

I smirked when his lips grazed my ear. 'And who is Santa? I hope he isn't a fat old man in a red suit.'

'A red suit yes, but he isn't fat or old. He's this really tall sexy tanned Native American.'

I laughed and pulled back to look into his eyes.

'I love you so much Jake'

'I love you Nessie.'

We walked hand in hand to the living room and Alex sat on my lap as I pressed my palm to his face to show him a picture. I showed him a picture of what he looked like when he was born for a boy and then a slightly different image of what I think a little girl would look like. I showed him helping me fetch diapers and stroking the baby's hair while I breast fed. Then I showed the baby a little older and Alex helping feed and play with them. When I pulled away Alex was giggling and smiling happily clapping his hands.

'Yay Mommy I love it I want a baby!' He grinned. Jake playfully ruffled his hair and then lifted him in the air to tickle him. The sound of my baby's beautiful laughter was infectious. A little while later Alex set out some cookies for Santa and then Jake and I both got him ready for bed and tucked him in reading him a story. He fell asleep happily murmuring sweet little notes about babies and presents.

'I love him so much Nessie. Thank you for my son' Jacob said to me as we watched him sleep. I smiled with pride.

We went back downstairs a little while later and I ate a cookie as I stared out of the window. It was raining a little. I was disappointed, snow would have been nice for Alex tomorrow. Jacob came up behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. We looked peacefully together until Jake heard a wolf howl. I knew what it was but i'd never heard it before. It was the danger signal among the pack. It was ear splitting and a shudder ran down my spine as I felt him freeze behind me.

'Jake' I whispered.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter guys & then an epilogue which I finally decided to do because i couldn't resist. Make sure to review and I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

'Stay here.' His voice was low and grave.

Something was wrong, very wrong. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. Jacob ran to the door and shut it on his way out. I stayed glued to the window as I watched him phase and disappear into the forest. I was so scared. I bounded up the stairs to fetch Alex who was in a deep sleep and I wrapped a blanket around him and held him closely to my chest.

'Don't worry baby, you're safe mommy's got you.' I wasn't really reassuring Alex, he had no idea. He was fast asleep and oblivious. I think I was just trying to reassure myself. I went to the window, trying to see if anything was going on but all I could see was the dark sky. I wished Jacob would hurry up and tell me what's going on. It felt like forever before my red wolf flashed past the window. Two others flanked him. A few seconds later Jake walked in with Embry, Nina and Quil. Quil was holding a terrified Caityln and Claire was standing by him and he had a protective arm wrapped around her.

'What's going on?' I asked, my voice wavering.

'Nessie, the girls are going to stay with you okay?' Jacob told me. 'The other girls and kids are on their way now.' '

Jake, what's happening!?' I demanded.

He strode over to me and took my face in his hands kissing me hard. I didn't like this at all.

'Two nomads have wondered through the borders.' I gasped. 'Don't worry, we can take them baby but you need to stay here and look after everybody else. You're the strongest here.'

'What do they want?'

'We don't know. Leah and Seth were on patrol. Seth thinks they were tracking your scent.' Fear flooded through my veins but Jacob held me carefully. 'They will get nowhere near you' he snarled. 'They were just curious Nessie, your scent is unusual. Nothing is going to happen, I'm going to kill them.'

'No, please. What if you get hurt?' I felt awfully selfish as I said my next words and tears slipped from my eyes. 'There's enough to take them, they don't need you' I whispered.

Jacob's eyes were pained but the determination in them was resolute. 'I'm the Alpha and the Chief. I'm going to kill them and nothing is going to happen to me.' He kissed me hard again and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. My heart felt like it was going to break.

'Please' I whispered against his lips knowing my attempts were futile.

'Honey, you have to be strong for me and Alex' he said, looking down at his son in my arms.

I heard others arrive but I barely registered them. All I could focus on was Jacob. '

I love you so much, you have to come back to me' I said, trying to be strong.

'Baby your confidence in me is a little insulting' he grinned, trying to crack a joke. 'We can kill two nomads. I'll be home in time for that baby making -' I cut him off with a kiss and a blush. He didn't need to announce that to everybody. I held onto him and it was only when he had to gently pry my arm from his that I realised I was holding onto him with my strength. He bent down to press a kiss to Alex's face.

'Rebecca's going to be here. I'm so sorry' he told me regretfully, not quite meeting my eyes. I dismissed him. The last thing I cared about was his stupid sister right now.

'Does she know everything?'

'Yes. I only just found out. Nahuel told her everything.'

That stupid son of a bitch! How dare he... 'I have to go sweetheart' he told me regretfully.

I looked around to see most of the pack already gone. Jacob gave me one last long kiss and vanished before I could even say another world. I felt numb. I knew Jacob was extraordinarily strong and an excellent fighter but so were vampires. What do if they got a lucky swipe...or bit him. I was snapped out of my terror by a soft little hand playing with my curls and Alex looking up at me with sleepy eyes.

'Mommy, is it morning time? I still tired' he said to me.

I walked over to my couch and flopped down. I stroked Alex's hair as he lay on my chest and kissed his cheek. 'It's still night time. Go back to sleep sweetheart, Mommy just wanted to hold you. I missed you is all.'

He smiled sleepily at me and his eyes started to flutter closed again. '

He's absolutely gorgeous. He looks exactly like Jacob' a voice said over my shoulder. I looked over to see Rebecca staring down at my son with a smile plastered to her smug face. I ignored her and Nina came over to wrap her arm around me. Her eyes were red from crying.

'Don't worry Nessie. They're all so strong. They'll kill them easily.'

'It's not that I'm worried about' I said looking at her. 'What if they get a lucky hit or bite...' I trailed off, tears filling my eyes again.

'They'll be fine Nessie, I promise' she whispered, hugging me tightly. I looked over to see Emily clutching a sleeping Mady and Caitlyn buried into her side. Claire had come over to the other side of me and was leaning her head on my shoulder. Rachel was trying to get Brandon to sleep and Kim was crying, hugging Selena. Rebecca was the only one who was still stood up, obviously feeling uncomfortable and out of place. When Nahuel burst through my door, with wet hair she ran to him and he held her in his arms kissing her. Nina looked at me questionably but I just shrugged. I didn't care what was going on with them. All I cared about was my Jacob.

'Why are you here?' Nina asked Nahuel with an inquisitive face.

'I heard about the nomads. I needed to see if Rebecca and Nessie were safe.'

Rebecca scowled when he mentioned my name.

'Were fine' Nina said pointedly.

Nahuel stood awkwardly in the corner, holding onto Rebecca slightly. Inside I smirked. They both deserved each other. . . . We sat there for hours, waiting, worrying. All of the kids were asleep, including Claire. Even Emily had drifted off. She was heavily pregnant so I didn't blame her. Nina had fetched blankets for all of them and made everybody hot drinks. This is why she was my best friend. Even when she was scared and upset she was busy trying to make others feel better. Eventually, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I drifted into an uneasy sleep. I was awoken by lots of noise and the booming voice of Sam Uley saying 'bring him in' and 'move now!' I shot awake to see Sam, Embry and Quil carrying in Jacob. My heart lurched and I leaped up, handing Alexander to Nina who held out her arms eagerly.

'What's happened?!' I shouted.

I tried to get a better look at my husband but they were all too tall. Everybody moved from the couch as they laid him down.

'Renesmee calm down' Sam said in a low voice.

'Don't tell me what to do!' I snapped.

I barged past them and bent down at Jacob's face. His eyes were open and staring at me but he looked in pain.

'Jake' I said, reaching my hand out to stroke his face 'what happened?'

'Come and give me a kiss' he whispered. I obiliged.

'What happened to you Jake?' I said, against his lips again.

'I killed both of them Ness. One of the bastards got a lucky hit, broke my arm and fractured my shoulder I think. I'm fine though baby honestly. I just need you.'

'Somebody call Carlisle' I said turning around to face everybody. Nobody was paying me much mind though. They were all too busy hugging their own wolves. Seth was also injured and Nina quickly phoned my grandpa for me. I rested my head against Jacob's chest and cried.

'Don't cry Ness, I'm fine.'

'No you're not. Your arm is broken and you're shoulder is injured. You're hurt.'

'Well, Carlisle will fix me up in no time' he said, trying to sound cheery. When I didn't respond he put his good arm around me holding and comforting me. I should be the one comforting him but the fact that he had been hurt by vampires clawed at my insides. It made me equally upset and angry. I wanted to hurt whoever had hurt him.

'Nessie, honey don't cry. Please. I'm fine, your grandpa is on his way and you're gonna help me get better right?'

'Yes' I nodded feverishly 'I'll do anything for you. You know I will. Can I get you anything now?'

'A cold drink would be nice.' The words hadn't fully left his moth before I practically ran to the kitchen to get him a cold drink. I gave him my homemade lemonade which was his favourite and I put ice into it and added a straw. I carried it to my love and held the straw to his lips as I stroked his hair back softly. After hearing that we were safe everybody had started to leave and I was glad for the peace and for my Jacob to be safe at home. I hated that he had to do these things but I knew it was his duty. Grandpa was quick in his arrival and he tended to him and bandaged him up. I thanked him for fixing my husband and told him to say hi to mama for me.

'Will he be okay?' I asked him at the door.

'He's fine Nessie. Just a broken arm and a bruised shoulder. The bruising should he gone within a few days and with his healing, the arm should be fixed in a week.'

I nodded slowly and bid him goodbye. Even though I knew he would be okay I was still worried about him. I hated him being hurt in anyway possible. I went back over to him and stroked his bandaged arm tenderly.

'Lets go to bed' I told him. 'You must be exhausted.'

'We're going to bed but we're not going to sleep. I promised you amazing baby making love and I fully intend to deliver.'

'Jacob' I exclaimed, shocked. 'You're hurt, there's no way we could possibly do that.'

'Of course we can, you'll be on top' 'That's not a very good position for baby making is it? I mean, your beautiful baby making potion will...fall out' I said, laughing.

'Not mine. It goes all the way up baby. And do you seriously not realise how tight you are? Nothing is going to escape.'

I blushed.

He swung himself up and threw me over his good shoulder with his good hand and carried us upstairs. Attempting to make love to Jacob with his arm broken proved to be a difficult task but he insisted that it was fine. I was straddling him and he felt so good deep inside of me but I missed both of his hands roaming all over my body.

'That's it Ness, you're so good baby - just a little faster' Jacob said, encouraging me.

'Jakey, I'm getting tired' I moaned when I hit a particular spot

'I know honey, just a little deeper. Slide down a bit more, you can take it.'

I slid down a few more inches and cried out, falling forward and placing my hands on Jacob's broad chest. I rode us both into oblivion. I collapsed on top of my lover, a tangle of limbs and skin.

'Hey, can you hear that...' Jacob trailed off as he bought my face up to look at him.

'What?' I said, tired and confused. He sat up a little and then turned us over so that I was lying beneath his huge beautiful frame. Blanketed in his love, exactly like I preferred it. He bend his head to my stomach and gave my belly button a kiss before trailing down further.

'Jake, no more' I giggled. He kissed my clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. I cried out and almost shredded our sheets. Sometimes, after I orgasmed - when I was still a little sensitive, Jake would do this. It always felt absolutely amazing. 'Mmm more Jake' I breathed, bringing my legs up to lock around his neck.

'You like my mouth on you don't you Ness' he said against me, creating vibrations and making me scream. 'You love it when I lick you.'

He moved away from my clit to softly probe at my entrance with his tongue. When he easily slid inside I came right then. He didn't crawl back up my body until he had helped me ride out my second orgasm of the night. When he made his way up, he did something I was not expecting and paused at my belly button again, well just beneath it.

'There it is again' he whispered.

'Jake, what are you doing?'

'I can't believe...Nessie - I' he couldn't get his words out properly

'What Jakey?' I asked

'I can hear a heartbeat' he said looking up at me with glassy eyes like he was about to cry. 'A soft flutter, coming from your belly.' My breath hitched and I bolted upright, clutching my stomach. 'Are you saying…When? How?...' I asked 'Protection doesn't always work sweetheart. You must be quite a few weeks along if I can hear the heartbeat.' I started crying and holding onto Jake. 'Oh my god, Jake were having another baby.' 'I know honey, I know' he crawled back up my body and kissed me. 'How come you can hear the heartbeat this time round?' I whispered 'I don't know, I guess it's louder than Alex's' 'Or maybe there's more babies in there?' I gasped quietly 'Well, twins do run in my side of the family' Jacob grinned, kissing the underside of my neck and splaying his hand over my tummy. This was the most amazing news, I was absolutely over the moon. I guess my Jacob gave me my Christmas wish after all. ...


End file.
